


Amortenia

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: Draco and Hermione are partners for potions where they have to brew Amortentia. What do they smell?





	Amortenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/gifts).



Written for the Platfrom 9 3/4 facebook page March drabble. 

Hermione was sitting in potions, she had came back after the war for her seventh year. They were introducing inter house unity, so naturally she was sitting by a slytherin in potions. “Ahh Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy you will be brewing Amortentia,” Professor Slughorn told the pair. “You get the cauldron, I’ll get the ingredients,” Draco says before walking away. Hermione gets up and goes to the cauldrons before grabbing one. She heads back to the table, she reaches just as Draco does. They start putting the potion together, talking here and there. A lot of the other students were looking at them strangely because they were talking. I guess they forgot Draco was dating Hermione’s best friend Ginny Weasley. “Guess we’re gonna find out who you like now Hermione,” Draco teases. “Are we going to have to smell it?” She asks softly looking around the room. “Of course we do, he’ll want to make sure we brewed it correctly,” Draco laughs. “Bloody hell,” Hermione mumbles. “Did you just swear?” Draco asks. Hermione shakes her head as she adds in the last ingredient. Draco shuts the heat off before they allow it to sit for a few minutes. 

“Professor we’re done,” Hermione says. Professor slughorn walks over to them. “Alright class quiet down, which one of you would like to go first?” He asks. “Draco,” Hermione says quickly. “Alright I smell treacle tart, a broomstick handle, and Ginny’s hair,” Draco tells everyone. He gives Hermione a wink urging her to step forward. She takes a deep breath before smelling. “I smell parchment, ash, pine, a little bit of whiskey and cigarette,” She says softly. Draco’s mouth drops. “Well I’ll be,” Draco whistles. Everyone moves away from them except one Slytherin, he steps closer with a smirk on his face that could Draco a run for his money. “So you’re attracted to me huh Granger?” He asks. Hermione starts to blush as both boys chuckle. “Theo get over here and help me,” Ron yells across the classroom. “5 points from gryffindor for yelling in my classroom,” Slughorn says with a knowing glint in his eyes looking at the Gryffindor princess, and a slytherin. 

Theo goes back over to his table where Ron is, Draco turns to Hermione. “So how long have you been attracted to Theo?” Draco asks. “Professor may I go see the Headmistress?” Hermione asks. He nods his head and she walks out of the classroom. 

 

“I think Hermione is avoiding you mate?” Draco tells Theo as they walk into the great hall for lunch. “It’s nice to know my feelings aren’t one sided,” Theo tells him as they sit down at a table. Ginny comes and sits next to her boyfriend mumbling about a stupid brother who can’t take a hint. Hermione comes in a few minutes later, with a red face as she sits next to Theo who was sitting across from Draco and Ginny. “You okay?” Theo asks softly. “Mhm, just gonna hex him the next time I see him,” Hermione tells him as she takes a drink of her tea. “Uh who are you hexing?” Draco asks. “Ronald,” She says with a scowl on her face. “Apparently it’s illegal to like a snake, because I was apart of the “Golden Trio”,” She says using air parentheses around the golden trio. 

“Well at least you’re finally admitting you like him,” Ginny says. “I smelt the amortentia and he obviously knew it was him, speaking of which, why did I smell whiskey and cigarettes?” Hermione asks as she turns to look at Theo. Theo raises his eyebrow at her, before telling her, “I drank a lot of whiskey and smoked a lot during the war.” She nods still looking at him. 

**A couple weeks later*** 

Hermione and Theo have been spending a lot of time together, they’re attraction for each other has skyrocketed. They were sitting out under the willow tree by the black lake just talking and enjoying each other's company. “Hermione would you like to be my girlfriend?” Theo asks. “I’d love too,” She says kissing his cheek. The stay out there until dinner time. They head to the great hall holding hands. “What the hell is this? Ron shouts as he spots the two coming towards him. “A boyfriend and girlfriend walking to dinner?” Theo questions raising his eyebrow. “Mione you can’t be dating a snake? He’s evil!” Ron shouts. Hermione lets go of Theo’s hand and looks at Ron dead in the eye. “I can date whoever I want Ronald,” She snaps. “Fine whatever hang out with the ex death eaters, and the snakes,” Ron says. *Crack* “Ow what the hell?” Ron says holding his face in his hands. “I’m no longer your friend if you can’t accept this,” She says walking away. 

“Mione wasn’t that a little overboard?” Harry asks. “No! If he’s my friend why would he judge who I dated?” I ask. “You do remember how they always used to tease you right?” He asks. “Yes, but so did YOU and RON. Merlin Harry, people change and honestly if you can’t see that, maybe I don’t wanna be friends with you as well. Just remember who you’re dating Harry before you judge me,” I tell him before storming away. I go out to the black lake and sit against the tree. I prop my knees up against my chest as I sit and think. How could my best friend treat me like that? After everything we’ve been through? I shake my head and just stare at the lake. I feel someone sit down next to me and grabs my hand. “I wanted to give you some time to cool down before I came out,” Theo softly tells me. “Thank you, I just don’t know how he could be mad at me, when his sister is dating Draco, Harry is dating Pansy. What’s the difference with me dating you?” I tell him. “Maybe he still has feelings for you love. I’m not saying he does, but maybe that’s what it is,” He says rubbing his thumb over my hand. I just shrug and lean into him. “I mean we kissed during the final battle but that was it. No sparks no nothing. It felt like what kissing a brother would feel like,” I reply. He wraps an arm around me. “It wouldn’t matter now anyway you’re mine,” He says kissing my head. I smile at him before kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you for making me happy Theo,” I tell him. He just smiles at me before we settle into a comfortable silence.


End file.
